A Blossomed Love
by xRheinx
Summary: Chapter 5 might take some more time, but please stay tuned ! Please look forward to the next chapter I hope I can update as soon as possible
1. Being Comforted By A Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic! I only own what I write

Author Note: This just popped out in my mind… It inspires me to pair up Chikaru and Yaya because of what I read… Well hope you enjoy reading…. Though I'm not good with writing fanfics... And I changed a few words...

* * *

After the _Etoile _Election everything got worse for Yaya… Considering that she just saw her _best friend win in the Etoile Election with another person_, it just made her cry, but she knew that she had to give up, because she knew that she should let her be happy with the person she truly love…but she just couldn't stand the pain that she felt…as if it was a dagger that stabbed her directly on her chest….

"_Why did this happened to me…?! Why cant I just forget her… Why?!" _Yaya thought to herself as her tears starts to fall continuesly down her face and makes sobs as she leans to the wall for support.

Yaya felt so much pain that it tires her to no end…not even Nagisa nor Tamao know whats happened to her, although they did want to help comfort her its just she doesn't want to speak to anyone at all, neither leaving her room nor attending class.

_As Yaya continues her crying the scene shifts to the St. Le Rim School's Henshin Club were Chikaru and the members of the club decided to talk about some unexpected things._

"Say…Chikaru onee-sama…have you heard about Yaya onee-sama?" Remon asked softly as she looked down so to not face Chikaru's curious look, "Ah… But of course I heard Yaya hasn't attended class neither Choir Practice… Why do you ask Remon-chan??" Chikaru leaned a little to see what Remon's facial expression is.

"I-I just wondered, that's all Chikaru onee-sama!" waving her hands in front of Chikaru to defend herself, "Kizuna still doesn't understand why Yaya onee-sama hasn't left her room at all…" Kizuna said with a curious look and slightly pouted, while Kagome didn't talked at all, "Do you think we can do something for Yaya onee-sama??" Remon and Kizuna at the same time.

"We can help her, in fact, I would want to help her…" Chikaru said in a soft kind tone,

"Then that means we will help her?!" both Remon and Kizuna said in joy, "Maybe… But I think I should only be the one to talk to her, cause I know that her problem is really something big…." Chikaru said, both girls nodded in agreement.

"Well I better speak with her…" Chikaru headed for the door when she heard Kagome say, "Faith will meet and a new flower will blossom…." Kagome said as she looks at the window, although Chikaru didn't quite get what Kagome said but nodded and left the room and headed to Yaya's room.

"_I hope Yaya would let me help her…" _As Chikaru turned around a corner she heard soft crying sounds coming from Yaya's room "_Okay… Now's the time to make an action…" _facing the door Chikaru gently knocked the door softly and waited for awhile until she heard footsteps and the door opened.

"What…do you want…?" Chikaru came face to face with a crying Yaya, "I was just…wondering if your alright… Cause I just heard you crying from the hall…" Chikaru looked concern at the crying girl, "You….don't need to…." Tears trickled down Yaya's face as she sobbed softly that Chikaru could clearly hear.

"Its alright Yaya-chan… Theirs nothing to worry about… Just let me help you and….." before Chikaru could finish her sentence Yaya said "Just…leave me alone….please…." Yaya said and gently closed the door and went back to her bed and cried again.

Chikaru gently sighed and she heard the bell rang to let the students know that's its time to eat, before going to the cafeteria Chikaru looked back at the closed door and started to walk straight to the cafeteria, after a short while of walking Chikaru reached the cafeteria, gently picking a tray and lined to pick what she could eat.

"_Its been a while and Yaya still isn't here…." _Chikaru sighed and greeted the cafeteria ladies and after picking what to eat went to a table were Kizuna, Remon and Kagome waited for her, she went to the table and sited, "Did it worked Chikaru onee-sama??" Remon looked at Chikaru with curious eyes, and Chikaru gently said a ''No she still doesn't want to let me help her with her problem... But I'll get her to make me help her..." Chikaru smiled and went back on eating her food.

After a while Chikaru bid farewells to her friend and went back to Yaya's room, signing she knocked once more and waited, the door opened again to reveal a crying girl "Oh…not you again…. Now what is….it you want…?" Yaya spoke sobs escaping from her, Chikaru scanned her a few minutes she saw how pale and thinner Yaya had gotten….

"Just let me help you Yaya..." Chikaru said seriously putting her hands on Yaya's shoulder and Chikaru directly looked at Yaya, which made Yaya shrug, "You don't even know...what's my problem...so stop bugging me..." Yaya said, sobbing a little, "And thats what you don't know..." Chikaru gently said with a smirk, Yaya's tears still wouldn't stop falling, "You don't...know anything!!" Yaya tried to get Chikaru's hands off her shoulder but Chikaru held it tighter.

Yaya just stared at her for a while, "I...don't believe you at all..." Chikaru's smirk grew larger, "Fine...but all I can say is that I for once know something about your problem..." Yaya held Chikaru's hands and took it off her shoulder, turning around she went back to her room, but before she could close the door Chikaru had pushed it back.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... You...like someone that love's someone else right...? Or may I say your bestfriend, whose now an Etoile with the person she love's... Hmm...?" Chikaru said in a rather soft speech, Yaya's eye's largen at what Chikaru had just said, _"Who did she know about it...? H-How...?"_ looking back a little Yaya saw Chikaru looking rather sad about what she just said, "Am I right Yaya?" Chikaru directly looked at Yaya's eye's, who had just broke down at what Chikaru said.

"H-How...how could you know...? When I hadn't...even said it to anyone...?" Yaya cried out in between sobs, "I just figured that out cause you looked rather sad at the Etoile Election when you saw Hikari with Amane-sama..." Chikaru soften her voice and patted Yaya's shoulder softly for comfort, Yaya, who barely can't take the pain any longer hugged Chikaru and said all the bottled-up feelings she had.

"I...know that if I...said I love...her she'll just...get hurt... I don't want to see...her that way...just because of me..." Yaya continued saying all her bottled up feelings, while Chikaru held her and comforted her, "Its alright Yaya...just let it all go...don't worry I know someone is waiting for you out there... Just don't lose hope..." Chikaru gently caressed Yaya's head softly, "I know someone is there to love you..." Yaya cried harder at what Chikaru said.

Chikaru stayed for the night in Yaya's room watching the girl as she peacefully slept, _"Ahhh... What a day that was..." _Chikaru gently patted Yaya's back softly, _"I'd better lay her on the bed..." _Chikaru gently stand and took Yaya in her arms, like a princess and tucked Yaya in the bed, sighing Chikaru sat on the side of the bed, _"This situation always happens...but I'm glad that I can help her..." _smiling Chikaru felt very tired.

_"I guess it's bedtime for me as well..." _smiling Chikaru let her tired body fell asleep as the moon looked at the two girls, who know's what will happen to the two tomorrow morning, as the cool air filled the room, Yaya who had been in alot of pain lately slept peacefully as a smile crept her face and slightly mumbling a "Thank you..." to who had helped her, but of course she was still sleeping...

_'6:00am in the morning'_

The sun had just rised letting it's rays of light shine on Yaya's room which some light had brighten her vision and made her woke up from her sleep, gently Yaya rubbed her eye and yawned a little before scanning her room, which she caught Chikaru sitting on her chair while sleeping, this made Yaya's eye's widen, _"Wow...she's been her all night...? This mean's she hasn't left my room while I was sleeping...?" _Yaya looked at Chikaru's face once more and she had just realize that she isn't crying nor thinking of Hikari anymore _"Really just how did she made me feel so much better...?"_

Rising up her bed she gently took the bedsheet and wrapped it gently on Chikaru and went to the bathroom and stripped her clothes after taking off her clothes, Yaya went inside the shower, things where now alright for Yaya but just how did Chikaru helped her, _"I guess she really made me feel so much better that all the pain I felt earlier faded quickly..." _Yaya gently turned on the shower and soon warm water went down her body.

Letting it warm her she gently hummed as she showered, Chikaru on that time had just woke from her sleep, _"What the...?" _Chikaru heard soft hum's and the shower on, _"I guess Yaya's fine now..." _gently smilling Chikaru knocked the bathroom door, and she heard the hum's stopped and the shower was off then suddenly she heard Yaya's voice, "Chikaru? Is that you?" Chikaru softly replied a "Yes", "What is it?" Yaya questioned the girl, "Well I just want to say that I will be leaving if your alright now..." Chikaru said softly, "Yeah! I'm fine! Thanks for your help Chikaru!" Yaya spoke in her usual cheerful voice.

"Well then I just see you later then?" Chikaru walked to the door and heard a "Ok" smilling she bid farewell to Yaya and left the room, closing the door gently, Chikaru gently walked and turned around a corner as she headed for her room, _"Mission accomplished..." _smilling to herself Chikaru opened the door and went inside her room, walking straight for the bathroom, Chikaru took off her clothes and went inside the shower.

"Well I guess I did helped her..." smiling to herself Chikaru turned on the shower and took the time, since it was still 6:15am, on Yaya's side she had just left the bathroom and started to get ready for school since she still had a lot of things to hurry, since she hasn't come to school about a week, Yaya putted her uniform and left the room ready for school.

She walked her way to the cafeteria turned around a corner and walking down the stair's and she turned around a corner again and saw the cafeteria door, where she gently pushed open it and went inside, the cafeteria ladies of course were happy to see her again and Yaya took a tray and greeted them all since she was the only student there she took time in picking what to eat.

After picking what to eat, Yaya took a sit and ate silently, she heard footsteps and talking sounds she looked up to see the cafeteria door open, Yaya turned back to eat her food, while all of the students were shocked to she a student early ion the morning eating alone, Chikaru who had finished bathing and was in her usual St.Le Rim uniform was already in the cafeteria and saw her, smilling to herself Chikaru went to Yaya and greeted her a soft "Good morning" Yaya cocked her head up and greeted her politely with a "Good morning to you too" Chikaru smiled and went to take a tray while all of the student stop dead in track at what they just saw.

Yaya was now going to attend school after a week of absence, then all the students smiled to theirselves and lined to pick their food, Yaya who had just finished eating putted her tray back where it first laid and bid farewell to the cafeteria ladies, and left the cafeteria room quitely, Chikaru just smiled and ate her food with the Henshin Club members, Kagome,Kizuna and Remon who had been happy that Chikaru helped Yaya come out off her shell.

Soon all the schools where filled with students, and the four had to leave the cafeteria because their class will start any minute soon, Yaya was in her classroom and doing all the papers that where in her desk wanting to complete evrything she missed as soon as possible, while all of her classmates greeted her a "Welcome back, Yaya-san" and out of the bloom Hikari hurriedly went in the classroom to she if Yaya was in the classroom.

This took Yaya's attention, "Ahh... Good morning Hikari-chan!" Yaya greeted cheerfully and placed a smile, Hikari smiled back and greeted back politely, soon the bell rang and all the homerooms started class, making the day come back to normal for Yaya who had been listening carefully at what their home teacher is saying to them.

* * *

Well I'll update as soon as I can right now I will just cut someparts that's all…. Hope you enjoyed… Please R&R!! I hope I can get this right!! Thanks to those who will R&R! Chapter 2 is coming up!! 


	2. Do I Really Love Her?

Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic! If I did I would pair up Chikaru on Yaya or Hikari

Author Note: Gahhhh! Sorry if I didn't update earlier! I was just to busy!! Anyways this is the next chapter, enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Chikaru: "Is it me or do I really like her??" 

After class Yaya and Hikari went straight to the Chapel where all the other choir member are, "Yaya-chan…are you really alright now…?" Hikari question edYaya and Yaya replied with a soft laugh, " Of course! Do you really think I can stand being in my room all day not doing anything but rest? Of course I can't stand being there all alone! Besides I still have to catch up with the lesson or I'll never get to sixth year!" Yaya said happily and smiled at Hikari, Hikari just sighed and smiled back.

"You know… I'm glad your alright now Yaya-chan!" Hikari said softly and hugged Yaya, Yaya answered with a giggle, "I don't know what I'll do if your not here with me!" Hikari said worriedly, Yaya smiled and laugh "I bet you can't do anything with out me helping you with your date with Ootori-sama?? Besides you an Etoile now!" Yaya patted Hikari's head and laugh as Hikari's face reddens.

"T-That's not true!" Hikari removed her arms and waved it in front of her to defend herself, "Really?" Yaya said curiously as Hikari continue to deny, Yaya gently laughed and ran a little "Hey, Why don't we race to the chapel?" Yaya said knowing that Hikari would accept it, "Fine… As long as you stop teasing me, Yaya-chan!" Hikari said her face still reddening Yaya nodded and ran while Hikari followed her from behind.

"Ack! Yaya-chan your to fast!" Hikari said while running after Yaya, Yaya laugh "Maybe because you ate to many?!" Yaya said curiously "N-No I didn't!" after a minute they had just reached the chapel and went in, all of the choir member were so delighted to see their Ace Choir back again, "It's greet to see you again, Yaya-san!" all of them said happily, "It's nice to see you all too!" shouted back a happy Yaya.

Since Chikaru had came and helped her release all the bottled up feelings she had she felt so much relief that even if she think about Hikari she isn't crying anymore or even made her hurt inside, it was such a relief that Chikaru had come and helped her take it all out, she doesn't know what she'll do if Chikaru hadn't come and helped her out in time of her need.

She really want to return the a big favor to Chikaru but she doesn't know what she can do for her, but she knows that Chikaru is ready to help someone in need anytime, Yaya just wished she could do something for the girl, but what? She can't even think of anything to give back to the girl that helped her neither does she think she can help her because Chikaru is a matured, kind, helpful, beautiful and respected student in Astrea Hill.

_Henshin Club's head quarters_

Chikaru was standing in front of her head quarters desk where all of the other member is, "Umm… Chikaru onee-sama what are you thinking of?" Remon said curiously as Chikaru continues to think but stops in track, "Well… It's just someone that's all." Chikaru said dismissively "And who could that person is, Chikaru onee-sama??" Kizuna said cheerfully.

"Well… It's about Yaya." Chikaru said softly, Kizuna cocked her head up "Maybe Kizuna knows why Chikaru onee-sama is thinking about Yaya onee-sama!!" Kizuna says happily, Chikaru smiles and cocks an eyebrow "Really?? Then what is it then Kizuna-chan??" Chikaru says curiously, "Chikaru onee-sama must be in love with Yaya onee-sama!!" Kizuna says happily and smiles politely and Chikaru replied with a "How?", "Ack! Kizuna-chan you shouldn't say that! Besides why do you think Chikaru onee-sama is in love with Yaya onee-sama?" Remon says curiously.

"Kizuna-chan why do you think I'm in love with Yaya??" Chikaru says softly, "It's because Chikaru onee-sama is giving off a blank expression and a sad look while thinking! Maybe because Yaya onee-sama loves Hikari onee-sama so much that's why Chikaru onee-sama is acting like this!" Chikaru's eyes widen "Ah! Kizuna-chan! Don't say thing like that to Chikaru onee-sama! Your not even sure if she really loves Yaya onee-sama!" Remon says worriedly that Kizuna might get in trouble.

Chikaru just smiles and patted Kizuna's head softly "I don't think I like her that way." "But that's where your wrong Chikaru onee-sama…." Chikaru's eyes widen again and Kagome directly looked at her, "H-How could you say that??" Chikaru said, "Maybe it's because you are acting differently and you always give off a hurt expression while we where talking about her feelings for Hikari onee-sama…." Kagome said softly walking in front of Chikaru.

Chikaru didn't tried to hide anything anymore, Kizuna and Kagome were right, she did got hurt, talking about Yaya's feelings for Hikari it pained her so much, Chikaru cocked her head and gave a sad smile to the trio, which the trio where surprised to see that there were tears forming on Chikaru's eyes, Chikaru just wipe them off, "_They're right… I guess I did love her… Maybe that's why I want to help her so much… " _

Chikaru couldn't take so much pain any more that she let her tears trickle down her face, while the trio came to comfort her, Chikaru sobbed as the trio comforted her, "Chikaru onee-sama please don't cry…" Remon said while patting Chikaru's shoulder, "We didn't meant to make you cry at all…" Kagome added "We're really sorry Chikaru onee-sama!" Kizuna said softly and Chikaru just gave them a sad smile.

"I-It's alright…I guess I just….really got hurt… So it's not….your fault…." Chikaru says between sobs as she continued to cry, the trio embraced her as she cried off her tears, Chikaru understands why Yaya got hurt when she saw Hikari with Amane, she knows how much pain she had to bottle up just to make her friend happy and it felt painful like being stabbed with a dagger on your chest.

It did felt painful but, being able to feel this sort of pain was what Chikaru wanted to know, how painful it felt being able to love someone who loves someone else, and how to be comforted by her own friends, it felt different to her, it felt like she was really loved by the persons around her, but something was missing….and that she wanted to feel being loved by the person she loves but she knows that Yaya can never love her the way she loves her, and that she wont have feelings for her but someone else…..

Back to the chapel

Yaya felt a surge of pain from her whole body and she winced slightly, but she doesn't know where it came from and why she felt it, all she knows is that it was quite painful but she just ignored it because she was almost finished singing but she thought that maybe someone was in pain and the first person that Yaya thought of was Chikaru but she doesn't understand why she thought of Chikaru being in pain because she knows that Chikaru is a strong person….

After finishing, the sister told them to go back to the dorms, after minutes of walking back to the dorm, the whole choir separated, and Hikari went to look for Amane and she bid farewell to Yaya as both of them separated, Yaya also bid farewell to Hikari, thinking back earlier about Chikaru, _"Really Chikaru is a strong person and that's what I had known her of…"_

Just then she saw Chikaru, Yaya stopped walking when she saw Chikaru running her head bowed down so she couldn't know if Chikaru is crying or anything, Chikaru didn't saw what she saw running into and bumped on Yaya and both of them fell, Chikaru couldn't see who see had bumped to because her visions blurred because of her tears, Yaya on the other side crawled to her to see if she's alright.

Placing both her hands on Chikaru's shoulder, Yaya looked at her face but she couldn't clearly see what Chikaru's expression is because her head was bowed down that it covered her face, Yaya gently raised her left hands and caressed Chikaru's chin which she gently raised up, just to find out that Chikaru is crying, which soft sobs can be heard started to escape from her as well as her eyes started to redden, which clearly shocked Yaya, "_Why…is she crying…?"_

Recovering from the shock Yaya raised her right hand and started to wipe off Chikaru's tears which startled Chikaru and that her blurring vision became clear and that she saw Yaya was here looking as her and wiping off her tears, which made her widen her eyes in complete shock, _"No… Yaya just saw…me crying…." _Chikaru felt to much pain that tears starts to form from her eyes again and started to fall.

"Chi-Chikaru..? Are you alright…?" Yaya said worriedly as she looked down at Chikaru, Chikaru just silently nodded, but the truth is she was in a lot of pain, "Are you sure your fine…?" Yaya questioned Chikaru again, but this time Chikaru just shooked said a soft "_No"_ Yaya placed both her hand back to Chikaru's shoulder, "Please tell me what happened Chikaru…" Yaya looked at Chikaru directly.

Chikaru looked down and said nothing, Yaya suddenly held Chikaru tightly, "Please… Chikaru tell me…." Yaya looked seriously at her as if she wasn't joking, suddenly Chikaru said something which made Yaya widen her eyes, Chikaru began to cry and suddenly hugged Yaya tightly, burying her face on Yaya's chest and cried softly while sobs began to escape from her again, Yaya hugged Chikaru and raised her right hand to caress Chikaru's head.

As time passes Chikaru fell asleep in Yaya's arms, sighing Yaya held Chikaru and walked inside the dorm, where some other girls started to have a conversation about her holding a sleeping Chikaru while some eyed her suspiciously until she reached her room and went inside, still holding Chikaru, Yaya fixed the pillow and pulled the blanket down and gently laid Chikaru down the bed before tucking her.

Yaya didn't actually expected Chikaru to say something that she wished she heard from someone she love but she wished she did had feelings for her because Chikaru is a kind, selfless and beautiful girl, but alas Yaya didn't expect looking up to Chikaru as someone whose an ideal girl that anyone would want to have, has she really given up loving…?

Sighing Yaya took off her clothes and took a pair of pajamas and putted it on, Yaya looked at Chikaru's sleeping figure, looking at her crying a while ago made Yaya sad, "_Oh come on… Why can't I just love her…? She's really nice and beautiful its not like I cant love her… Right…?" _Yaya gently sat on the side of the bed which Chikaru had been laid on, Yaya gently kneeled on her own bed and putted her knees on both side of Chikaru's waist and both her hands where on the side of Chikaru's head.

Her face an inch away from Chikaru's, Yaya could feel Chikaru's soft breath on her face, "_Do I really have no feelings for her at all…?" _Yaya gently laid down her body on the side of the bed and Yaya gently sat up and walked to the switch and turned off the lights, and went back to the bed where she laid Chikaru on, Chikaru was on her side as she slept peacefully, gently laying her head down on the bed Yaya, could hear Chikaru turn around and hug her Chikaru how was sleeping rested her head on Yaya's shoulder, Yaya sighed and looked at the ceiling, remembering what Chikaru had just said.

Flash Back

"I…I love you so….much Yaya…." Chikaru hugged Yaya tightly as she cried on her, burying her face on Yaya's chest and cried as much as she could, "I…cant help it….I just really love you…please don't push me away….Yaya, please….." Chikaru said between her soft sobs.

Flash Back Ended

Yaya sighed, she gently turned her head to the left and came face to face with a sleeping Chikaru, Yaya could feel her face heaten up and her heart started to thump faster, "_Wai-Wait! Wh-Why? H-How? Do-Does this….really mean that I love her….the way she loves me…?"_

Yaya sighed and felt sleep had overcome her.

As the cool breeze came in Yaya's room the brightly shining moon gently watched over the two girls as they both slept peacefully hugging each other, searching the warmth of each others body as the cool breeze gently filled the room, two girls, who had been comforting each other are now having each others comfort as the moon brightly shines on them.

As midnight comes a small girl standing over a tree hugging a stuffed bear, looking at the moon, "As the moon watches over all of the sleeping students…. The sky celebrates the two new lovers as they came face to face with faith itself…. As time passes the two will know how to love each other even more than they could imagine…." then the scene fades back to the stary moon

* * *

At last!! I finished the second chapter!! Please continue to read and review!! I will update other chapters as soon as I can!! 


	3. A Day To Worry For

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Strawberry Panic! I only own what I have iRL.

Sorry for being a cliffhanger as well, I got school and all so I needed to stop for a while. And now that I'm fully back let the story continue on!!

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Yaya: "A day to worry for"

* * *

_7:00am in the morning _

It was something that hadn't came expected of, after all this wasn't nearly Yaya's fault for making the black haired girl fall in love with her, but it was something that she regretted of, because she doesn't want to hurt her at all, its just a sudden turn of event that Yaya didn't expect much, that it took her by surprise.

Yaya gently stirred herself because of the sudden sunlight rushing in her room, when suddenly Yaya felt 'something' above her, something warm and a little heavy, when Yaya gently look to see what it is, the 'thing' above her started to stir, it was to say that the 'thing' above her 'was awake'.

Gently Chikaru started to push herself out of the bed, but her eyes where still closed, it seems she hasn't been fully awake, Yaya just saw what was above her, and she could clearly remember the turn out of events yesterday, that it made her hurt sank, that how the one who helped her out of her bottled emotion, just started to her own problem.

And it really shocked her to see Chikaru, a strong and calm girl, cry in front of her, which caused Yaya to frown, this wasn't supposed to happened at all, after all, who would want to fall in love with her anyways? She isnt as great as all the students think of her, besides she wasn't as 'great' as the prince of spica herself.

She wasn't capable to do what Amane can do, sighing Yaya saw Chikaru sitting on the chair, but eyes where still closed as if she was sleep waking, gently Yaya got out of the bed and decided to wake Chikaru up before is strips and fall on something that might hurt her.

"Chikaru… Chikaru, wake up." Yaya gently stirred the semi-sleeping Chikaru to wake up, after a few minutes of stirring Chikaru opened her eyes to came close to close with Yaya, "Hmmm…?" was the only reply Yaya heard from Chikaru, '_I guess she really is tired because of that crying and all…_' Yaya gently sighed and look back at a now fully waken Chikaru.

"G-Good Morning…" Chikaru said, while Yaya just smiled and replied back as well, "Morning…" Yaya could see Chikaru's cheeks pinked lightly, which cause Yaya to frown, "How are you?" Yaya said while putting her hand on Chikaru's forehead, "Uh… Fine, feeling better as usual." Chikaru ended her reply by adding a nervous smile.

"Well… Are you sure about that?" Yaya said concernedly at Chikaru, and Chikaru replied with a low nod, Yaya sighed and took her hands off Chikaru's forehead, "Well... I'm really sorry to have disturbed you, Yaya, I will now take my leave then." Chikaru said politely with a half-sleepy smile, Yaya nodded and showed her the way to the door.

"Thanks everything." Chikaru grinned and walked of to her room, while Yaya just starred at her while so walks away, '_Is it me? Or did her mood changed?' _Yaya sighed back and went inside her room to prepare for school, walking to the drawer, Yaya took her school uniform and other stuff before going inside the shower room.

* * *

_15 minutes later_

* * *

It didn't took long till Yaya got out of her room and started to run her way to the cafeteria, when she saw Nagisa and Tamao walking their way to the cafeteria themselves, smiling Yaya called them out, " Nagisa, Tamao Morning!!" Yaya said with waving her hands to the two who now noticed her.

Tamao and Nagisa politely waved back and slowed their walking so that Yaya can catch up, "Yaya, still up with I'm so energetic mood. Hm…?" Tamao grinned at Yaya while Nagisa giggled a little, "Well, that's me, can't change that at all." Yaya grinned back at Tamao, "Its nice to see that you'r in a good shape now, Yaya." Nagisa added,

"Yah, It feels great, anyways thanks for saying that." Yaya gave both a big grin.

"Wooh!! Now we can finally talk about the exciting Etoile Election Events!!" Tamao said with a pout on her face, "Ehehe… Whats with the pouting, Tamao?" Yaya said with a her brow lifting up slightly as if questioning Tamao with the pouting, "Nothing." Tamao added a curious look, while Nagisa just smiled at the two, " We'll be late for breakfast if we don't hurry" Nagisa said calmly.

While Yaya let out a giggle when Tamao pouted again, "Fine!! We can talk about it after we get our food!!" Tamao playfully said and ran off, "We should follow her anyways…" Yaya coolly said while Nagisa just nodded and they both followed Tamao.

* * *

After 6 min's of running/having their food.

* * *

"Man… That took long to get our food…" Tamao frowned at Nagisa while Yaya just shrugged it off, "At least we got our breakfast." Nagisa said with a grin, "Still, It took our precious time!!" Tamao said angrily, both Yaya and Nagisa sweatdropped at what Tamao just said, "And honestly we're the only students here…" Tamao added with a frown.

"Did you eat something or what?" Yaya said with a growl, Tamao shrugged and the three started to eat, "Well… I can't believe it too, that we're the only students eating here…" Nagisa said disturbingly, "Well… We came here 10 minutes early so it aint really disturbing." Yaya said with a tiny grin, "At least we can talk about many things without being late for school." Tamao smiled at both Yaya and Nagisa.

When suddenly the trio heard footsteps and voices near the cafeteria door, and it gently opened to reveal Miator, Spica and Lulim students, lining up for breakfast and chattering about something, Yaya and Tamao shrugged while Nagisa sweat dropped at Tamao's earlier comment, "I'm not surprised that they're actually arrived earlier than I expected to." Yaya added with a slightly curious look.

"Geez… They have some good gossips and all." Tamao sighed while Yaya just gave a silent stare at Tamao, "I wonder… Do you have something your hiding of?" Yaya curiously said while staring at Tamao, "Nah… I don't like gossips, they just wreck other peoples lives because of gossiping…" Tamao said with a shrug, "Well... I hope this isn't a little news that would scatter around the whole school to just make a fuss off." Tamao added gingerly while Nagisa nodded.

"Cos it might cos someone to breakdown or somethin'?" Yaya added with frown, "Uh… Hope it isnt like that…" Nagisa's grin turned into a sad smile, "Uh, yah, I hope…" Yaya turned away and finished her food, hoping to get peace of mind jus t for a while, because Yaya had a feeling that this "gossip" is something big than the trio expected.

The students noticed Yaya and turned away to speak with each other about something, which caught Yaya's attention, and of course those students where from St.Lulim, which makes Yaya even more curious enough to speak to them, then Yaya turned back at Tamao and Nagisa and mumbled a "I wonder what they're talking about…" with a frown, Tamao sighed, "It might be something about you, cos their looking at you." Tamao whispered to Yaya.

"Ah… But what could it be?" Nagisa said silently enough for only Tamao and Yaya to hear "Beats me." Yaya replied while finishing her halfly done plate, "Hmm… We're so curious ourselves we can even ask them anyways…" Tamao said with a grin, "Well… Come on Yaya stand up and we're gonna ask them ourselves…" Tamao whispered to Yaya, "Nah… You go asked them, I'm afraid of asking myself anyways." Yaya whispered back to Tamao.

"Aww… Geez!!" Tamao took Yaya's left hand and pulled her up, enough strength to make Yaya stand, and gently pulled as they reached the group of St.Lulim students, "This isn't a good idea, Tamao!!" Yaya whispered to Tamao, "Besides, all the students are looking at us!!" Yaya added, "So you chickened out?" Tamao whispered back "I'm not!!" Yaya frowned at the comment she received from Tamao.

"Then good, we'll ask them anyways." Tamao pulled Yaya then Tamao stopped walking to come face to face with the group of St.Lulim students, "Hey there!! Could we ask something?" Tamao said while pushing Yaya infront of the group, which caused Yaya to be unpleased with the sudden action, "Uh… Sure… I guess." one of the St.Lulim students answered back, which caused the whole chatting and gossiping of the other students stop.

"Uh… Thanks…" Yaya said with a slight nervous look, while Tamao just shrugged, "Anyways… We're just curious of what you'r gossiping about? What are you gossiping about anyways?" Tamao said with questioning look, while the St.Lulim students just kept silent, until they heard a group of cheerful voice coming from the door of the cafeteria, every student looked at the door of the cafeteria, as well as Tamao, Nagisa and Yaya.

The door gently opened to reveal the Henshin Club composed of Remon, Kizuna, Kagome and Chikaru herself, everyone kept silent while when Chikaru said a small "Who's everyone's breakfast?" with her usual smile, the group of St.Lulim girls decided to put their tray done, went in front of Chikaru saying "Is it true? Do you really like that girl?" from the Lulim students while Chikaru gave a sad smile, which confirmed the questions to everyones question.

When suddenly Yaya realived what the St.Lulim students we're talking about, Yaya tuned away and went back to where Nagisa is, and sat quietly, Tamao decided to break the quietness in the cafeteria, "Hey now, I thought you wanted to know about what they're talking about?" Tamao said confusion could be spelled all over her face, while looking at Yaya's back, everyone kept quiet to hear Yaya's answer, but Yaya never said anything.

Tamao frowned and looked at Nagisa who looked back at Tamao with a confused look, "Now, now, don't give that "I'm eating, do not disturb" look and say something…" Tamao added a sigh, while Chikaru looked with a concerned look, she didn't want things to turn out this way, then suddenly Yaya stood up and putted her tray on to where it was and was about to leave, when Yaya felt someone grabbed her shoulders, "Now… Just where do you think your going?" Tamao said angrily at Yaya.

"I was just about to take my leave… Why?" Yaya said coolly, "Oh… Do you really think I would fall for that excuse?" Tamao said, "I know you wouldn't." Yaya answered back, when suddenly Yaya's cellphone rang, "Hmm…" was the only word that Yaya could say before answering the phone, "Hello? Who is this?" Yaya said gently, then suddenly the Yaya yelped as she suddenly hear shoutings from the phone.

Which shocked everyone inside the cafeteria, "W-What? Now who is this?" Yaya stuttered a little, "_Ehehe… Sorry Yaya-sempai, I called you cos the sister wants to see you right now…"_ could be faintly heard from the room, mostly everyone heard it, "G-Geez… D-Don't creep me out!! That was scary!" Yaya shouted and added a frowned "_Sorry, It was just that I dropped the papers that's why I shouted." _Tsubomi spoke, "Fine… I'm on my way out of the cafeteria anyways…" Yaya sighed, "_That's good, the sister will meet you up then!" _ Tsubomi cheerfully shouted.

"Okay, I got it…" Yaya sighed knowing that the sister might have something really unexpected to say to her, "Okay, I'll tell the sister then, better hurry up or she'll get angry if your late!!" was the only thing Yaya heard from Tsubomi when the phone hanged in on her, Yaya sweat dropped to herself, "Did you do something troublesome, Yaya?" Tamao said slightly frowning "No, I didn't do anything." Yaya replied, Tamao gave Yaya a quick but searchful glance and tapped Yaya's shoulder.

Then Tamao whispered, "You should try being more careful next time, or the sister will make you clean the chapel with only toothbrushes." Tamao gave Yaya a scared look, while Yaya shrugged, everyone looked at the two, no even knowing what Yaya and Tamao are talking about, "Eh…?" was the only reply Yaya gave to Tamao as Tamao pushed Yaya to the cafeteria door, "You better explain this to me and Nagisa later, I want the whole detail of everything that happened and why there's so many gossips about you." Tamao said in a whisper.

Yaya nodded and walked away from the cafeteria, while Tamao gave Nagisa a triumph Victory sign, while the Henshin Group and the other students didn't get what Tamao and Yaya we're talking about, as if something fishy is going on, well not really fishy but its still disturbing them to no end, after a whole 10 minutes of silence the cafeteria was soon filled with chatters as a normal day begins yet again.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I really am sorry for being a cliffhanger, I got school when I done this, so I haven't got any chance to write, but now that my school days has been over I will now continue writing as long as I can! The 2 chapters I did for this story has so many typographical errors, I'm very sorry for that, please understand the chapters I will try to make up for my typographical errors next time.

**- Rein M.**

* * *


	4. Expect the Unexpected?

Author's Note:

Uhhh…. Well I could see some ol lil typographic errors, forgive me for my errors, I'll have them fixed as possible as I can, anyways, it took me a week or so to think of the next chapter seeing as I cant find a reason of what will happen in this chapter…. Sorry to take it longer than expected…

* * *

Chapter 4: Yaya: "Expect the Unexpected?"

* * *

_10 minutes after leaving the cafeteria_

* * *

_Yaya got out of the cafeteria, as planned, and headed for the guidance councilor's room with a frown on her beautiful face as if she couldn't be more annoyed with all the staring she received from the other students of the 3 schools, well who wouldn't be annoyed of being stared at and with a weird expression, who wouldn't? Yaya just sighed and just took her time in walking her way to where she should be._

* * *

After all the walking Yaya was finally in front of the guidance councilor's room, gently raising her left hand and knocked the door gently, Yaya heard a monotoned voice gently saying "Come in." then Yaya silently opened the door, expecting a glare or shouting's coming from the headmistress herself as she enter the room.

Only to see the headmistress sitting on a chair peacefully with a serene look on her face, "I know you're shocked of why I called you here right?" the headmistress said softly yet firmly, "Yes ma'am." Yaya responded quickly yet calmly, "Well it's about the gossips… and as I've known you saw Chikaru-san, right?" said the headmistress, while Yaya responded with a nod.

"As you could see, Chikaru-san is the daughter of the person who runs Miator, right?" said in firmly, "Yes, and what about it, ma'am?" Yaya said curiously as if this conversation is about her and of course, Chikaru, "Well… Miator's owner is actually, worried about her daughter, seeing as though Chikaru never entered a relationship nor has developed feelings for anyone before, right?"

"Yes, ma'am…" Yaya said quietly, while the headmistress took time in scanning Yaya's facial expression, seeing a light pink color on Yaya's cheeks, "Hmm… and what I wanted to talk about to you is-" the headmistress said, but Yaya interrupted her of what she was about to say, "-that you wanted me to take good care of her and make her happy so the her mother would be happy, is that what you wanted to say to me?" Yaya said directly said it but her tone was soft yet low.

The headmistress coughed lightly, "Well, I suppose you really knew what I was going to say…" the headmistress coughed again, "Well yes, and I'm sorry to butt in while you were talking…" Yaya said with firmly, a bit of light pink colored on her cheeks, the headmistress smiled at Yaya and turned her chair around, "That is if you're willing to do it…" said the headmistress, in a rather disturbing sound, it was firm yet has the hint of pleading.

"Well… I guess I'll have to do it, since you're really concerned for Chikaru-san's well-being…" Yaya said rather low and quiet but was gentle as possible, the headmistress turned her chair around again, and smiled at Yaya, "Well then, if you have no more questions concerning of this topic, you may now leave." Yaya gently turned away and walked to the door, gently opening it only to turn her head around and looking at the headmistress as she spoke.

"I hope you will do you're best, because this is for Chikaru-san's well-being." Yaya raised her left brow but turned back and left quietly, and ran back to the cafeteria building, pondering on to what she should do to make Chikaru happy, and as to why make a sudden request.

* * *

Back to the cafeteria (Of course they have a whole 1 hour to waste, why not go hang out in the cafeteria?)

* * *

Obviously after Yaya left a lot of wonder what Tamao told her, well a lot of people would want to know so Hikari decided to interrupt Tamao and Nagisa's conversation to know it, "Um… Excuse me for a minute or so, I want to talk to you Tamao-san and Nagisa-san…" Yaya said a little to soft than usual, "Well, what would you like to ask, Etoile-sama?" Tamao said with a smile on plastered on her beautiful face.

"Umm, yes, well what did you exactly said to Yaya-chan?'' Hikari said rather curious while Tamao smirked at her, "I told her to tell as the whole thing concerning of why the headmistress called her for." Tamao said with a triumph sigh, "Is that so?" Hikari softly spoke again, "Yep" Tamao confirmed with a cute grin on her face, while Nagisa smiled at Hikari, "We might know what this gossips are if Yaya-san told us…" Nagisa grinned while Tamao nodded at what Nagisa said.

Suddenly the whole students inside the cafeteria heard the cafeteria doors opened rather loudly, only to see a panting Yaya, with a slight pink color forming on her cheeks, "Ugh… I wished I…wouldn't have…ran my way back here…" Yaya said while panting slightly, while Hikari, Tamao and Nagisa sweat dropped at what Yaya said, "Well, as usual, you seem to be…umm…rather unaffected about why you were called to the mistresses room…" Hikari said with a big sweatdrop forming on her forehead.

"Well… At least she…didn't asked me…to clean the whole...chapel using toothbrushes…." Yaya said still panting but smirked at the trio, while Tamao commented, "Oh yah! And I bet you were really glad since you weren't gonna clean the chapel?" and raised her right eye brow, while Yaya nodded, then Yaya stop dead in track to look at the whole students in the cafeteria.

They were quiet and was looking at her, especially the whole Henshin Club, which made her blush furiously, Yaya decided to cover her face, to cover her whole face which was redder even more, "Oh! Yaya-san, why are you embarrassed of letting everyone see your flushed expression?" Tamao commented with a smirk, while Hikari and Nagisa squealed, "Kawaii!!" both Nagisa and Hikari giggled as Yaya tried to cover her flushed face even more.

"Uhnn…! Please stop it…!" Yaya commented back at Tamao, who just smiled at her, while the other students smiled at one another while some giggled, "Geez… At least I could see how happy you are anyways." Yaya commented, sarcasm leaking to very word she said, but her face was still red, "Amah!! But of course, that's why your are here right now!!" Tamao answered back, obviously enjoying teasing Yaya.

Yaya ran to where Tamao, Hikari and Nagisa are, and putted both her hand onto Tamao's shoulder, "Argh… Don't say another word…" Yaya said with anger leaking to very word while glaring at Tamao, "Hnn… Take it easy! I was just joking!" Tamao said reassuringly, "Yeah Yaya-chan, don't be to angry about it!!" Hikari said and smiled at Yaya, while Yaya took her hands off of Tamao, "And in fact, you look rather okay, right?" Nagisa said softly.

"Physically, definitely okay, but at least my pride isnt damaged of what you said." Yaya said rather jokingly, then Yaya sat on a vacant chair, "Sooo…. What did you and the headmistress talked about?" Tamao said rather hauntingly, for some apparent reason? Yep, so she can help Yaya, "Well about that… Umm… She said that I should take care of-" Yaya about to say it when she was cutted by a sudden sounds of crashing and screaming.

Everyone waited a while and looked at each other then suddenly everyone heard the noise coming from the cafeteria door which made everyone look at the still opened cafeteria door, to see a shadow of someone rather scary looking, her clothes were a little dirty, her legs had some cuts and bruises, and most importantly, her hair hung messily and much to say that her hair was light pink in color, with a black headband on her head.

"What the…?" was the only thing everyone heard as they stared at the figure in front of them.

* * *

Yet another Author's Note…

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm gonna cut it for now, well you could say that, I'm really a cliffhanger, heheh… Please Read and Review. Tell me if I spelled something wrong or give me suggestions for the other chapter, and to those who reviewed, thank you very much!! As for now bare with me people I need a lot of time thinking… Anyways, Hope you enjoyed reading.

- Rein M.

* * *


End file.
